The Next Generation
by lilangeldesigal
Summary: The Next Generation, love magic adventure many original characters spin off for charmed
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Meet the Family – **

Leo Wyatt - Piper's Husband has regained his whitelighter Status ... Continues to be Piper's rock since her Sisters have moved out to live with their husbands and growing families.

Piper Halliwell - Enjoying becoming a grand mother and having less responsibility at P3 she now has more time to spend with Leo.

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell - Working as a whitelighter and with his brothers at P3 he is the eldest of four

Leanne Black-Halliwell - Married to Wyatt is the love of his life... She was a singer in the P3 when she and Wyatt met again and fell in love it was later found that not only was she a witch she was part whitelighter.

Christopher Halliwell - Married to Bianca and has had two children... Bianca unfortunately tragically died giving birth to their second son CJ (Chris Junior) their first Josh was born out of wed lock and Chris did not know of him until they got back together ... they got married before she found out about CJ.

Leo 'LJ' Junior Halliwell - Third son of Leo and Piper of a set of twins Runs P3 with his brothers

Katrina Prudence Melinda Halliwell - LJ's twin goes to college in New York … Fallen Pregnant to Jake Angel's Child no one knows … she is in love with Jake Angel.

Lucy Burton - Mother of Chris's third Child Lilly but Married to Jake Angel marriage on the rocks when he discovered that Lucy had been seeing both he and Chris at the same time thought that Lilly was his so he married Lucy then before Lilly was born found out that she was Chris's daughter... In a moment of complete despair he took comfort in the arms of Kat Halliwell. Lucy wants Chris back but will he take her back.

Lilly Halliwell – she's from the future ... Come to the past to save her family loves her Dad Chris

Jake Angel - Lilly's Step Dad and best friend to Chris father to Kat unborn Child. He desperately wants a child of his own has fallen in love with Kat doesn't know how to break things off with Lucy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leanne was sitting in her and Wyatt's room waiting for her husband to return from training he had been gone for three months it was the reason for their hasty marriage they had got engaged and he was called up almost like the army … She had yet to tell him she was pregnant. They'd only been together two weeks but the night they got together she had only just got her powers she was then attacked by a demon the very same night.

They must have conceived the baby when Wyatt and she first got together she had an appointment tomorrow to check up …. One night she was asked to close up after Chris had to go home as CJ and Josh were both unwell and wanted their daddy and wouldn't settle down for Piper…

**FLASHBACK**

Leanne was singing one of the songs she had sung that night while she cleared up the glasses … Wyatt had orbed in to check that everything was in order with the books as he had training all day so had left everything to his brothers they were taking it in turns to go up…

"Hey Leanne what are you still doing here!"

"Oh Wyatt you scared me!"

"Sorry!"

"Chris had to go home to the kids so he asked if I would close for him!"

"Where's LJ?"

"On a date or helping Kat with something she seemed really upset they were having a very heated conversation!"

"Oh ok here let me help!"

They together cleaned the tables and put the glasses away Wyatt smelt her sweet smelling hair and it was intoxicating, he loved the way she smiled and danced as she cleaned away all the spilled alcohol.

Leanne looked over at Wyatt staring "what?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to say thanks for stepping in and helping my brother he's having a rough year with Bianca Dying so suddenly"

"Oh I know I would do anything for Chris especially what he's been through!"

Wyatt gets a little jealous "You and Chris together!"

"Oh God no he's like my brother no we are just best friends!"

"Oh right!" he said a little happier that he was maybe in with a chance

The front door opened and in comes a guy he's never seen before but he gets this bad vibe from him … "Bradley your early!"

"Hey sweet cheeks yeah I thought you might be able to leave this and come out early!"

"I can't leave Wyatt on his own baby!"

"I think he's a big boy you can finish up for her can't you I had a nice night planned!"

"Lee go and have a great night!"

"You sure I hate leaving you with all this on your night off! I feel bad"

"Don't worry it's No problem! It's my club" She goes to get her jacket when she comes back she gives Wyatt a hug to thank him

"Thanks!" When she hugs him Wyatt has a premonition He saw Bradley turn into a demon and attack Lee! She ran off before he could warn her

"Lee, no I have to save you!" He calls LJ and Chris and tells them they have an innocent to save and that he is following her they need to get to him with a power of three spell; none of them could get to him so it was all up to Wyatt.

"Brad where are… what are we doing here"

He turns around and he has red eyes "I'm here to kill you witch" He throws an atheme at her She orbs out after she screamed

Wyatt orbs in and vanquishes the demon with an electric ball she orbs back in hysterical and falling to the ground Wyatt runs to her and orbs her to his room at the manor and sits her on his bed then goes to close the door.

"It's ok Lee your ok now you're safe!" He holds her while she cries into his shoulder holding on for dear life still holding on to him she starts to speak.

"How could I have not known … I mean I've lived with magic my whole family are witches I haven't got powers I mean I did have powers but the disappeared"

"You haven't got powers … but I saw you orb"

"I orbed must be that I have that power I'm part whitelighter quarter to be exact"

"Oh ok well you couldn't have known my mother dated one and didn't know"

Chris orbs back to the manor and hovers over Wyatt's room the elders had called him saying a charge of his is in need she was about to get her powers back as she has been given an anti binding potion it's taken awhile to take effect and that Wyatt has just saved her from a demon when he gets there he finds Leanne he decides to leave Wyatt to it. With him comforting her it looked like he had it covered.

"Wyatt!" Chris says in his mind "She's my new charge she has just received her powers by taking an anti-binding potion it's just taken effect explain for me I have to get back to the kids"

"ok Chris!" he replies back in his mind

"Lee I just heard from Chris telepathically you know what that is!"

"Yeah my dad and brothers do it all the time!"

"Well he says he's your whitelighter and that your powers have returned!"

"What!" she gets up and as she gets up she waves her hand and the alarm clock by Wyatt's bed moves fast against his wall and smashes

Wyatt jumps up and turns to her grabbing her hands "no hand movements until you have control"

"Oh my god I'll pay for it … do you realise what this means I'm not the only one in my family not to have powers!" she jumps up and down excited and trips and falls straight into Wyatt's arms... They stare into each others eyes and Leanne licks her lips and Wyatt leans in to kiss her.

Before the know they have torn each others clothes off Wyatt lovingly kisses and explores every part of Leanne's body he has dreamt of this since she got back and he noticed she wasn't the little girl that played with his little brother on weekends but the most beautiful woman he'd ever met inside and out.

Leanne was in heaven she never a knew a kiss could turn her whole body on fire, here she was in the arms of the man she'd loved since she was a kid and had waited for her whole life could this be happening were they moving too fast she didn't want to think just to feel.

Wyatt kissed her deeply as he entered her core she winced in the pain "Oh my god it was your"

"Shhh!" She puts a finger up to his mouth "It's ok I'm glad it was with you" he smiled and kissed her; he allowed her to get accustomed to him and then slowly made love to her.

Wyatt and Leanne made love over and over that night … Wyatt told her that what they shared he didn't want with another woman

"Lee, that was amazing I never wanna feel that with any other woman other than you"

"You mean it!"

"Oh god yes I've been dreaming of making love with you since you came back into my life … I have a confession to make I fell in love with you when you bumped into me in P3 remember when I dropped all of those bottles I was furious"

"I remember I was furious that you were yelling at me!"

"You don't know how badly I just wanted to take right there in the parking lot!"

"Oh Wyatt I love you!... I mean I've loved you since I knew what it was to love"

Wyatt smiled and kissed her and they made love over and over until they were too exhausted and fell asleep in each others arms.

They continued to sneak moments alone where they could make out or make love… Whether it be P3 her apartment or his room or on a cloud where ever they could be alone.

For the first couple a weeks they were as happy as could be Leanne was a fast learner and learned to control her powers they came all at once and overwhelmed her but she rose on top like a pro and leaned the control she needed… Her family learned of her Romance and forbid her from seeing him they fought together against her family but they gave her a ultimatum Wyatt told her to move in with him to marry him. They can't keep them apart if they were legally together…..

After a whirlwind romance they married with the only people from her family her Brothers Wesley and BJ there as Sophie and Josh were still away at school; and all the Halliwell's present the honeymoon was amazing but short he promised to make it up to her… Leanne was upset that he had to go but she was happy with the knowledge that she was safe

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Leanne had begun to walk up and down her room …. Wyatt was so late oh god how she missed him … the dinner Piper had helped her prepare for his return had gotten cold and ruined so she had tossed it and put the dinning things away she had arranged the bed room with a welcoming romantic feel, but when he arrived home this is what happened.

Wyatt orbed in he looked shattered he walked over to Lee kissed her on the head and went into the bathroom smile but no hug just as if he was greeting a sister, when he had finished the bathroom which had been hours Lee being pregnant was so tired so she lay down. He came in turned off the light climbed into bed and turned away from Leanne not even cuddling up to her.

Lee was so upset she felt like maybe he thought that they had rushed things that he had made a mistake.

The next morning Leanne woke up to an empty bed but could hear the shower going she looked at the clock

"Oh god I'm late" Piper knocked on the door and opened it

"Hey Lee! Your not even dressed you have your appointment where's that wonderful son of mine"

"In the shower!"

"You look upset!"

"Why should I be upset my husband only practically ignored me last night!"

"He didn't!"

"He did!... any way I'll get changed and then get going if I don't do in the next 5 mins I'm going to be very late" with a click of her fingers she was dressed

"Ok let me know how you get on!"

"Thanks I will … I was hoping to have gone together!"

"He still doesn't know!" "

"I didn't even get to tell him that I had missed him he kissed me on the head and ran off to the bathroom… I'll see you later mom!"

"Bye Lee" Lee orbs downstairs to kitchen to pick up a cracker and the car keys to get to the doctors.

Wyatt got out of the bathroom in only his towel he was hoping to make it up to Leanne for last night he felt so bad that he had practically ignored her but he was so exhausted just touching her would have tempted him to make love to her. When he got out of the bathroom he found his mum sitting there but no Leanne "Mum hey" he gives her a huge hug "How have you been how is everyone!" He looks around at the closet to see if Leanne is just getting her gown but he doesn't see her,

"I'm fine the families fine if your looking for your wife you know that girl you married she left"

"What do you mean? Where did she go? Oh god I knew I upset her I was just exhausted last night and I knew if I touched id' want to … well I won't tell what I would want to do! I've missed her so much I should of said at least I love you I gotta find her"

"Calm down Wyatt Please don't tell me the details of your love life … don't worry she'll be back but she had to pop out she's driving"

"why isn't she orbing"

"because my dear boy she wants to lead a relatively normal life! … Awww my boy wow I'll see you at your second welcome home dinner"

"Second"

"Yes baby you missed your first!"

"Oh god I have to make it up to her!"

"Yes you do! I'll see you later"

"Bye mum!" and they hugged good bye and Wyatt went about the room to make it as perfect as he knew Lee would have made it for him he then went out and brought 3months supply of roses to sprinkle on their bed at last he was home.

Two hours later Lee walks in dumb founded into the kitchen she is holding the picture of her baby well the two pictures of her babies.

"You've been gone a long time!"

"Yeah I got late so I had to wait in que!"

"Awww you poor thing you must be exhausted is that the picture you have two"

"Yeah one of each baby!"

"One of each …. Oh my God! Twins"

"I know!"

"Wyatt's upstairs he's been waiting for you!"

"Oh so he wants to talk to me now!"

"Of course he does go on go up!"

Leanne walks nervously up to her bedroom door "Ok girl he's either gonna be happy to see you or he's gonna tell you its all been a mistake and it's over"

She knocks on the door … Wyatt knew she was there he had sensed her near … He opened the door and picked her up and cuddled her.

"I'm so sorry I was such a jerk last night"

"yeah you were!"

"I missed you so much!"

Leanne looked around "Oh wow Wyatt its beautiful!"

"I had to make it up to you some how!"

"I'm glad you did!" she lounges in his arm

"What's this?" he grabs the ultrasound photos and moves slightly away

"Ermm …. Right yeah our babies!"

"Our Babies … our … oh my god" he picks Lee up and spins her around then he puts her down and kisses her stomach "hey in there! I'm your dad!"

"Your Happy!" she sounded relieved

"Happy I'm ecstatic! … I love you," He pulls her into a long kiss and they make love for the rest of the afternoon until they have dinner in Paris and make love in a five star hotel honey moon suite in the most romantic city in the world.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3 months later

Lucy sits their holding Lilly in Chris's office she has to find out if he is Lilly's father. Chris walks in and sees the woman he fell in love with she broke his heart.

"Lucy what you doing here I thought you would be with your husband"

"I'm not going home I'm out shopping supposedly!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Lilly might be yours!"

"What?"

"I need to get a test done!"

"Now!"

"Yeah ok lets do this I have a mate who works in the hospital labs he covers for the magical community come on we have to go get this test done he will have the results in a couple of hours!"

"Ok lets go!" he holds a hand for her and the orb to the hospital after dropping a 9 month year old Lilly with LJ.

Jake orbs to where Kat is "Kat" he opens his arms out for her and they embrace "We haven't got long!"

"How long we got?"

"A few hours; how did the appointment go?"

"Great our baby is fine!"

"That's excellent news!"

Kat smiles "I'm sorry I've put us in this position I mean with you being married to Lucy and everything!"

"Hey it was my fault too! … I'm so happy about this baby … to tell you the truth Lucy doesn't love me she loves Chris I know, she knows"

"I'm sorry I know you love her!"

Jake turns away and leans against the side of the Gazebo Kat tries to comfort him.

Jake realised he was falling in love with Kat but he still loved Lucy as well but his feelings were changing he was just starting to realise.

Wyatt Smiles as Leanne sleeps in their bed she had been eating a lot at dinner actually any meal time for that matter, they had retreated to their room and made love she fell asleep in his arms her bump showing a lot now. Wyatt holds her tight and puts a hand gently over her belly he then moves a strand of hair away from her face. Leanne smiled and opened her eyes and looked into his eyes she saw the love plainly written as he smiled down at her.

"Hey Mrs Halliwell"

"Hey yourself baby!" she smiled up at him

"I love you so, so, so much!"

"I love you too,"

"So Mrs Halliwell what's going on around here there was tension all around! … I know you know with your powers heightened with the pregnancy"

"Well I think something is happening between Lucy and Chris regarding Lilly"

"Lilly's Chris's isn't she!"

"Well it times out that way there checking today!"

"Does Jake know?"

"Yeah but not about the test! ... I don't think any one else knows but since me and Lucy are best friends she confided in me … Jakes been acting weird too he is hiding something"

"Well enough about them, I want to know how my wife is!"

"I'm absolutely terrific! ... I'm in love with a great guy who loves me back just as much and he is sooo sexy and I'm having his children!"

Wyatt smiles and kisses Leanne and then deepens and starts to make love to her again before they get into it LJ orbs in….

"Ok don't need to see that stop right now!"

"LJ, bro can't you use doors like normal people, why don't you knock outside the bedroom door and wait for us to get decent before you barge in here!"

"Sorry bro but I have a major problem that needs your attention … sorry Lee!"

"It's ok LJ!" she pulls the covers over her and orbs clothes on Wyatt gets some clothes on Leanne gets up "ok so what's going on that it couldn't wait an hour or two"

"I did wait an hour or two but it didn't look like you guys were going to stop and I need to talk to you guys"

"Ok bro come on out with it!"

"Ok … I know something I shouldn't and I can't tell that person what I know cos they told me something equally as bad!"

"Ok let me read between the lines you know about Lucy, Chris and Lilly what's this other thing you know!"

"Leanne you have a big mouth!"

"I'm sorry but he's my husband and I had to tell him!"

"Ok well what's done is done I guess! … now what's the other thing you know"

"ok bro get this Kat and Jake they got together after Jake found out Lilly might not be his and well one thing led to another and they both being drunk slept together Kat's pregnant"

"Oh my god how did you find that out!" he said shocked "I'm going to kill him"

"Oh no you're not baby … your going to be rational" Leanne restrained him

"Wyatt, how do you think I know Kat told me now I don't know what to do?"

"So this could work out don't you think Jake and Kat and Chris and Lucy!"

"Except, Jake Angel loves Lucy not Kat!"

"Ooooo that is a problem how's Kat I know she's in love with him!"

"As good as can be expected I suppose, under the circumstances! She's going to be a single mum … Jake has been really supportive though"

"That's good I'll have a talk with her later woman to woman I wont let on I know I'll let her tell me herself"

"So …. This all very bad a lot of people are going to get hurt we should stay out of this!"

"I think your right bro we will be there for them when it all comes out!" Wyatt hugs Leanne and kisses her on her temple.

At the hospital Chris and Lucy wait anxiously for the results, Chris strangely wanted Lilly to be his he felt closeness to her that he felt with his boys.

"What are you thinking Chris?"

"That I hope Lilly is mine!"

"Really!"

"Yeah!" he smiles at her "she's a great kid and she has a great mum!"

"I hope she is yours too!"

"If she's mine leave Jake Luce we belong together!"

"I want to but I don't want any one hurt!"

"That can't be helped now Lucy! I want to raise my children and I want you to be with me!"

"What if she isn't yours?"

"I'll still want you!" He kisses her passionately "I love you!"

"I love you too!" they place their fore heads together and look into each others eyes and to catch their breath their kiss was needy.

The doctor called for them they broke apart and held hands and they both went together into the doctor's office to find out the test results…..

LJ, Leanne and Wyatt went downstairs and sat and watched T.V; they waited for Chris and Lucy to get back with the results Lilly was asleep in her crib LJ was babysitting today.

Leanne had her hands placed on her bump and sat on the sofa, Wyatt just sat their watching her and smiling she was glowing and looked beautiful carrying his children. Leanne looked over and Pulled him over "quick their kicking!" she smiled LJ and Wyatt both lent over and felt the babies kick.

"That is amazing baby!" Wyatt kissed Leanne deeply "not long now and we can welcome our children into this world." Leanne stroked his cheek lovingly. Wyatt pulled her close and kissed her neck and held her tight

LJ sat their awed by their love he wished that he could find love like that. Lilly began to get restless so he got up and looked in on her she lay their sweetly asleep. Piper came into the living room and hugged LJ "She's Chris's baby isn't she"

"Mum! I … I"

Piper smiles "I knew it I knew it"

Leanne looked up "We don't know for sure yet mum!"

Chris and Lucy orbed in holding hands … there was silence Leanne was the first to speak up "Well, what did the results say!"

Chris smiled walked over to Lilly and picked her up "She's mine," he kissed her forehead

"Congratulations bro, quick question what about Jake!"

Piper worried stated "Lucy, Chris, you have to tell him your going to have to think of a way to fix this mess"

"I know mum, but right now I want to spend some time with my daughter and her mother" they walked upstairs Wyatt LJ and Leanne stared at each other it had started.

From that day on Chris Lilly and Lucy lived together at the manor, Lucy had grown to love Blake and CJ as if they were her own.

3 months later

Kat was away at school still she went to the Gazebo were she met up with Jake to update on her pregnancy progress. They were still best friends … she knew him so well.

Kat sat in the gazebo "how we going to tell everyone Jake, I'm going to show soon I'm already three months,"

"I don't know Kat!" He hugs her "Everything will be ok just tell your family,"

Kat hugs him "how's Lucy going to take it!" Jake walks away but turns back to her

"We're over Kat have been for a while Lilly's not mine,"

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault!"

"So what happens now?"

"Kat I'm leaving I cant watch them together!"

"What about me and our baby"

"I'm so sorry but I can't do this I can't be here I need to sort my head out I'll be back I promise" he kisses her forehead and orbs out! He loved her he knew that now but he needed to straighten her thoughts out

Kat breaks down and cries she cries out for LJ

LJ orbs in and holds his twin sister as she cried he orbed them back home to the manor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning

Leanne sat their 9 months pregnant and she had so many false alarms she didn't believe she was in Labour she had been having these pains all day Wyatt massaged her swollen ankles.

Leanne smiles at Wyatt he smiles back he loved her so much…. Then she cries out as a contraction hits her "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Baby, it's the Baby." He starts running around yelling "Baby time" over and over

Leanne stands patiently at the door where the packed bag was waiting for her over excited man to hurry and actually take her to the hospital. Chris and Lucy run down with the car keys Lucy helps Leanne to the car Wyatt stops cold and says "I'm going to be a dad!" Chris drags him to the car and drives them all to the hospital. Leanne is wheeled to the delivery room her waters break as she gets up to be put on the bed.

Wyatt was in a gown Chris and Lucy were in the waiting room this was gonna be a long delivery.

Kat sits in the conservatory drinking camomile tea she has just told Piper and Leo that she is 3 months pregnant.

"Who's the father Kat?"

"I can't tell you and I wont,"

"I'll leave for now but you are going to tell me!"

"Leo, let her tell us in her own time, but right now our eldest son is about to become a parent and I for one want to be at their birth,"

"If I find out whose left you like this…"

"See that's why I won't say,"

"Dad lets just get to the hospital and see Wyatt's babies,"

"OK, L J but this isn't over,"

"Oh it is," she walks out to the car L J and piper followed them out Leo got into the driving seat. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital and they all rushed into the waiting room

"Did we miss it?"

"No they have only been 2 hours; I was in with Lilly for 10"

"Let's hope its not that long," Piper said happily "I can't believe it Wyatt is going to be a dad Leo our first little boy and oh isn't it amazing."

"yeah, sweetheart it is,"

"Who's at home with the kids Chris?"

"Oh there with Lucy's sister Sarah L J,"

"Oh right, cool"

Lucy sat on Chris's lap, Piper on Leo's Kat and L J sat next to each other ….

Meanwhile 2 hours later in the delivery room Leanne was screaming her head off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

"Ok push Black,"

"Why don't you stick it up your arse Halliwell, you did this to me I hate you, your not coming near me again, you did this to me I hate you I hate you"

"They always say that, I wouldn't worry" the nurse said when she saw the worried look on his face.

"I'll go then,"

"No baby I didn't mean it I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Ok Leanne one more push and baby one will out," the doctor urged

"Ok baby one more, Ahhhhhhhhhhh she's breaking my hand she's braking my hand," Wyatt yelled along with her.

Leanne pushed "Eeeeeeeeeee Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

And Dylan Brady Black Halliwell was born Leanne was smiling and crying "he's so beautiful,"

Wyatt kissed her head "well done honey,"

"Ok Leanne let's get Baby two out,"

Leanne pushed hard a minute and a half later Isabelle Sophie Black Halliwell was born "She's gorgeous,"

Leanne was exhausted and crying they handed the babies to Leanne. Wyatt sat next to her he kissed her deeply.

"Well done baby,"

"There so wonderful,"

The nurse came in there are some very anxious family members outside shall I let them in … Leanne nods happily. Chris, L J, Lucy, Kat, Piper and Leo walk in with balloons, teddies and flowers.

Leanne smiled at them all "Hey you guys come in, Hey L J come here (she whispers could you dust that doctor someone (she looks lovingly at her husband) healed me and well the doctor will be walking In any minute to u know stitch me up),"

"So… What are they?" Lucy said excitedly

"There babies," she joked "A boy and girl," Leanne smiled down at her children she was so happy

L J walks off and dusts the doctor so he wouldn't come back to the room.

"There so beautiful guys,"

"Would you like to hold them?"

Leanne and Wyatt hand the babies to Chris and Lucy

"So bro, you picked out names,"

"Actually we have, Chris you are holding Dylan Brady Black Halliwell, and Lucy is holding Isabelle Sophie Black Halliwell."

"There beautiful names! I love them Let me hold my new grand children"

"I'm so glad to be here for this there so great so beautiful… I'm your aunt Kat guys." She strokes them as there lie in pipers arm, Chris took photos to mark this special day using his photography camera he used for his course.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Kat" Wyatt hugs Leanne as he sits beside her on the bed.

"Well done Leanne,"

"Thanks Lucy."

"So when they letting you out Leanne," Leo asked

"Today hopefully Dad,"

L J walked in "the doctor just gave me the release papers,"

"Ok Leanne get your stuff together lets take you home."

"That was fast thanks LJ,"

"No problem,"

"Did any one ring my brothers and sister to let them know?"

"Yeah I did they will meet us at the house to meet the new editions,"

"Thanks Chris,"

"Sophie your sister I've never met her have I?"

"No L J her and josh were at school when we got married,"

"Oh right well we shall go get the car,"

Leanne got changed and sat in the wheelchair holding Isabelle while Piper held Dylan and They all walked to the car where Chris LJ Lucy and Kat where waiting with both cars. They travelled home really happy… The Black family waited for them to bring Leanne and the babies' home. Leo and Piper held the children while Wyatt carried his exhausted wife in doors. Leanne hugged her brothers and sister then they took it in turns to hold the babies Sophie and B J where pleased that they were chosen to be namesakes as they were the god parents Wesley Josh made them promise that if an when they had other children they would at least consider them to be namesakes and role models. Leanne laughed and said she would think about it but she made no promises.

L J couldn't keep his eyes off of Sophie she looked similar to Leanne except she had brown hair and acted very differently she was perfect for him, the best thing was that she would fight with him so much.

Sophie walked into the kitchen to get some sterile bottles L J just stared at her "What do you want Halliwell?"

"Huh sorry,"

"Your staring at me do you want something,"

"Now why would you think I'd want anything from you,"

"Guys like you always want something from me,"

"Guys Like me,"

"Yeah you know, the tall, arrogant, think their gods gift to women, larger than life types,"

L J got up and passed her whispering seductively in her ear "Baby, I am god's gift to women I'll make you come so much you'll be begging for more,"

"I'd like to see you try and get that far with me," She winked at him took the bottles and ran off to give them to Leanne she was going to be staying for a while

Sophie secretly liked L J so much so she took every opportunity to fight with him

Two weeks later Sophie and Leanne were feeding the twins … Leanne smiled at her eighteen year old sister and looked back at the kids.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Come on Leanne I know you,"

"Ok, OK I just saw the way you looked at L J is all,"

"Him please he's a player and so not my type,"

"Oh come one he is soooo your type … Wyatt was a player, but he changed when he met me!"

"You sure he changed,"

"Of course I am… now stop changing the subject,"

"Ok so maybe I like him, but doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it"

"Why not,"

"for one I like my credit cards,"

"Sophie,"

"I'm kidding … Ok look I'm looking for something more than a fling, I've had flings, I've slept with guys I'm looking for more than that, something like you've got,"

Leanne smiles and looks at her kids

"I wasn't lucky to fall in love with someone at fifteen and decide to wait for them,"

"I know you haven't had the greatest luck with guys … first Eric professing his love … making you believe it then leave you after you slept together … but Sis give L J a chance he's only been a player because he hasn't found the right person,"

"I'll think about it,"

L J unbeknownst to Leanne and Sophie had overheard their conversation he knew know he had to play this out a different way.

center/center

Wyatt, L J and Chris checked things out at the club and wet the babies head by having a beer and cigar together.

"Congratulation bro,"

"Yeah, congratulations,"

"Thanks I'm the happiest man alive,"

"You love her a lot don't you,"

"You know what Chris I never thought I could love a woman as much as I love Leanne she's amazing, my soul mate, it was love at first sight and when she was pregnant she was more sexy… but,"

"But … What bro?"

"Well we haven't made love in like three months and I have no idea how to you know get her in the mood,"

"Wyatt, she was pregnant … she has just had your twins … the two kids in question don't sleep through the night she's exhausted,"

"I know Chris, it's just I miss it I miss her,"

L J laughs "Bro, god just cuddle up to her tonight trust me she will instigate her sex drive is as high as yours trust me we heard you guys,"

"You think,"

"I know it; I just hope her sister is as much a tiger in the bedroom as yours"

"You like Sophie," Chris asked

"Man, I think I'm in Love she is perfect for me,"

"Well she's Leanne Sister, which makes her my sister so you hurt her and I'll have no problems kicking you butt,"

"Relax bro I have no intention of hurting her, I want a proper relationship with her, and I aint scared of you"

"You a proper relationship, I can't see it," Chris said while finishing his beer

"Well, if you're not scared of me be very scared of BJ Wesley and Josh,"

"Yeah you see now I'm scared, but I won't hurt her, I'm going to love her"

"Ok as long as you don't hurt because I'm quite fond of you little brother don't really want to kill you,"

"Funny,"

"Anyway I'm going to go home to my family,"

"Me too, L J you're working tonight aren't you"

"Yes I am,"

"Ok I'm off,"

"Good Luck Wyatt," Wyatt sticks two fingers up at him and orbs out to Leanne.

Leanne and Sophie had put the babies to sleep … Sophie left for her room to get ready to go to Leanne's Club to run it in her sisters place.

Wyatt orbed in "hey honey, I'm home,"

"Hey baby, how was the club,"

"Running smoothly me and the guys had a few drinks and a cigar,"

"That's lovely," Leanne smiles at him and hugs him, Wyatt Kisses her neck, Leanne moans and pulls at his top, Wyatt pushes them towards the bed and lays her down, He orbs her clothes away as she orbs his clothes away, and after 3 months of pent up sexual frustration they made love hard and needy, Leanne had come more times than she had in previous times they had made love. When they had finished they fell asleep for a while in each others arms, this is until the children awoke for their next feeding and nappy change.

"Oh god Leanne I've missed this and you so much,"

"Oh baby, me too, I thought you had maybe gone off me seeing me more as a mother than a woman,"

"Oh no baby I find you sexier now,"

Leanne laughs, "More Sexy,"

"Yeah More sexy,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Sexy Mrs Wyatt Halliwell," Leanne smiles "So, Baby how's mummy doing,"

"Mummy is tired but happy, What about daddy"

"I'm glad your doing great, I am the happiest man alive ... we are quite a team"

"Yes we are," Leanne and Wyatt cuddled and got into the bed together after feeding and changing the twins.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sophie sat in the office at Leanne's club looking over the figures her and Leanne were communicating over instant messenger. Sophie needed help at the club she couldn't do the figures and make sure the club ran smoothly so if something was wrong she need someone to either do the books which she hated or sort out the main room, so Leanne had said she would send someone to help who ever they were they were late.

"Sophie not to be a pain but some of the bar tenders are not here I think the schedule is all wrong,"

"How can it be Lewis that's Leanne's schedule,"

"Well I think some of them are off sick and others have taken time off for vacation, which means we are under staffed for our busiest night,"

Sophie looked at him flustered "how many bar tender are we down,"

"At least 7,"

"I didn't sign on for this,"

"What did you sign on for," L J walked in with a cocky grin

"Sorry mister but this is for Staff only,"

L J looked at Lewis "Good thing I'm your manger for the next couple of months then, go out side and you'll find seven new bar tenders,"

"ok I'm sorry I didn't know," he leaves to go do his job.

"Leanne said you could do with some help,"

"She sent you no wonder you're late,"

"Hey I was late to meet you once, I'm sorry I had to find bar staff, and pick them up, it wasn't easy they were all off from P3 tonight, I had to offer them more money to help out tonight Leanne said she will have it sorted by tomorrow so she wont be stealing my staff" he goes behind her desk and pulls her chair out, He squats down next to her "you ok,"

"I'm tired I just don't know how she does it, Thanks for coming and saving the day, again"

**Flashback**

Three Months ago

Sophie wasn't the cook of the family and so she was attempting to make dinner as Leanne had fallen asleep, everyone was out so it was up to her to cook something she burned her first two attempts and had flour all over her.

L J walked in from his daily jog and came in all hot and sweaty, which made Sophie even hotter than from the oven and hobs.

"Is something burning,"

Sophie looked at him with and angry frustrated glare "No but their was she looks at the pans,"

"how come your cooking I thought Leanne was seeing as from the looks of it Wyatt is worse than you," he chuckled "give me five minutes I'll come help you," He ran upstairs to change before she could say no. Ten minutes later he had come down and got Dinner started teaching her how to do things as they went along. He showed her how to make the pastry for the pie, when everything was done Sophie was red from the heat of the kitchen and being so close to L J. Sophie felt a little awkward. To brake the tension, she threw flour at him then laughed when she saw the look on his face he chased her round the kitchen and threw some flour on her, she threw some back and ran for the living room screaming and laughing she stopped turning backing up from him trying to plead truce but he kept advancing he charged at her and they both fell onto the sofa him on top of her he smiled down at her moved the hair out of her face and kissed her softly.

Leanne hearing the commotion came down stairs they hadn't noticed she spied the kiss smiled and went back up stairs without them knowing.

The kiss got deeper and deeper, but it was L J who broke it off, "stop for a minute,"

Sophie looked hurt that he thought it to be a mistake L J saw the look no baby "I meant that I have been wanting to do this for like ages but I don't want to rush this, I want us to be something not just a fling,"

Sophie smiles at him "really,"

"Yeah, and to prove it I'll take you on a proper date tomorrow lunch time as we both have clubs to look after,"

Sophie reaches behind his neck pulls him closer and kisses him again they spend the rest of the afternoon making out until they clean the kitchen and set the table for Dinner.

There dates went amazingly well and they were really happy with each other, But the have yet to make love which was new for both of them.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

L J got up and kissed her "Anything for my girl,"

Sophie holds onto his collar and kisses him deeply "My hero,"

L J smiles at her and deepens the kiss, he brakes away "have you told your sister about us because she would usually send Chris to help here he knows this club better,"

"No, you asked me not too your scared of my brother,"

"I am not scared of your brothers," Sophie arched her eyebrows, "ok so I'm a little scared of your brothers, but the main reason I want to keep this quiet is to see where this relationship takes us without our families meddling,"

"smiles well she probably thinks she setting us up she's already called me on liking you,"

"That sounds like Lee, so you like me" Sophie playfully hits him

"Yeah you know I do," she smiles at him

"That's a good things because I know it been like three months but I'm falling in love with you," L J looked seriously in his eyes

Sophie looked at him and hugged him tight then kissed him "I love you too," They grinned at each other and he spun her around they laughed and kissed and looked so happy.

L J had saved the day any thing that could or was a problem was sorted he did the books for Sophie because he knew how she hated it and he helped close up and be ready for the cleaners they cleaned the tables and put the stools on top.

Sophie got her coat on and was ready to leave "Baby you ready to go home,"

L J came through the office door sure "lets orb home," He held her hand and orbed her to her room he said goodnight kissed her and was about to leave but Sophie stopped him and pulled him in for a deeper kiss wrapping her legs around him "Stay," she whispered breathless. L J didn't need to be told twice he made his way over to the bed and gently laid her down, he orbed their clothes away and lovingly kissed down her body, Sophie moaned at he went down on her giving her pleasure she had never felt before, they sound proofed the room considering who was next door, as she came twice once on his hand and the other so he could taste her he made his way up back to her and said "I love you as he entered her and made love to her. The first time they made love that night was a gentle and loving which soon became needy and wanting he had fulfilled his promise and made her come so much more than she ever had after they had finished they fell asleep in each other arms.

Kat sat there quietly in the conservatory he hand resting on her bump and smiling she was up early so she had come down to watch some TV. Leanne walked down and saw her sitting there alone and sad so she got her warm milk bottles and asked.

"Hey Kat what are doing up at this time,"

"Hey I was just thinking,"

"Well since your up want to come help with the twins you could get some practice in,"

"sure,"

They walk up stairs and they each take a kid and feed them.

Wyatt walks into the nursery in his boxers and kisses Leanne on the cheek and smiles at Kat, "how you doing sis,"

"Great thanks bro,"

"That's good, so you ever going to tell us who fathered my lovely niece or nephew you are carrying,"

"Wyatt, I told you not to ask,"

"It's ok Leanne it's going to come out sooner or later,"

"Well!"

"Jake," Leanne looks at her not shocked one bit.

"Angel's the father," He tried to act shocked

"Yeah but you already knew that,"

"Yeah L J has a big mouth," Wyatt smiled so have you heard from him

"No he said he need ed time that he will be back for when the baby is born,"

"Then he will be there if he said that," Leanne smiled trying to comfort her, "Are you gonna tell your mum,"

"I did last night she didn't have very much to say I think she already knew,"

"I think we all knew,"

Wyatt took baby Dylan who was smiling and gurgling the twins were getting so big they were three months old now, he burped him then changed his nappy.

Leanne took baby Isabelle off of Kat and did the same

"You guys are naturals with them; you work together as a team,"

Leanne and Wyatt smile at each other, "When you love someone as much as I do your brother Kat you begin to know how they think, feel and on occasion can finish each others sentences,"

"I hope that happens for me"

"Hey it will,"

"I hope so, I'm a little tired, I'm gonna go lie down where did L J go last night his bed hasn't been slept in"

"Oh I think he was with his girlfriend," Leanne says knowingly she knows they were trying to hide it but she let them think that she didn't know.

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend," Wyatt asked

"hmmmm that's for me to know and you to find out when he's ready to tell you,"

"Oh come on tell us you mouth is as big as his, please Leanne," Kat asked

"If you wont tell her tell me I'm your husband," Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Stop you know that's my weakness Wyatt,"

Wyatt grins and carries on sucking on her neck he could feel her getting weak

"Ok Wyatt, when you find out let me know I'm not going to stay to watch this,"

Wyatt carries on and shuts the door with his powers and locks it he sound proofs the room and carries her off to bed where he makes glorious mind numbing love to her. Leanne Wyatt just lay there after there hands entwined Wyatt kissed her hand, Leanne turns and smiles at him "you think you so clever, I'm not gonna tell you"

"I wasn't gonna expect you too, it was an excuse to get you into bed,"

Leanne grinned at him trying to be shocked "you already know though right,"

"Yeah L J told me of his attentions to particular person,"

"Well he definitely acted on it then,"

"Yeah what gets me is how you know,"

Leanne smiles, "I know my sister," Wyatt raises his eyebrows up to her "ok, I saw their first kiss then they started with the sneaking around like we did when we started together I know a sneak around when I see one,"

"But If I remember we were very bad at it,"

Leanne grins "well they have something in common with us then,"

Leanne kisses Wyatt and makes her way to his neck. She then kisses down his chest as she bites down on his nipple he flips her over and goes down on her then as she screams out his name and comes he enters her quick and fast and makes love to her. They ride each other and go over the edge together.

L J and strokes the hair out of Sophie's face, She smiles "Morning,"

"Morning," he smiles and kisses her deeply pulling her closer stroking her sensitive spot at the bottom of her back.

"Hmmmm, if I get a morning kiss like that you're never, not sleeping here," she smiled and kissed him again.

"Is that a request," he grinned

"Hell yes," she grinned into his kiss

L J smiles "What ever the Lady wishes," his smiling resting their forehead together

Sophie looks into his eyes that sparkled with love, "There's something I need to tell you," She cups his face, "I don't live here,"

"Oh god I thought it was something serious, I know you don't live here baby this is the guest room of you sisters house, my house," he kisses her neck

"No you don't get it; I don't live in San Francisco,"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a great job and apartment in New York city I have to go back to school, this is my last week then Josh is taking over for three months at the club,"

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know I don't want this to end L J if that's what your thinking I'm just saying that I'll be in New York and you will be here how can we make this work you will have to come there or I'll have to come here I want to know how to make this work I can't do this on my own I just thought I should tell you find out from me rather than someone else."

"Ok baby, this is how it will work; I'll move to New York city with you take up the job I was meant to three months ago,"

"What job?"

L J smiles at her, "To run your sisters new club there." Sophie squeals and hugs him "I have an apartment all ready, I love you, I knew you wouldn't be staying her long,"

"I love you too, I'm just the happiest girl in the whole world right now," she grins

"I'm glad," L J kisses her and begins to make love to her again.

Chris and Lucy lay tangled up in each others arms and legs; Lilly was asleep in the nursery with Josh and C J.

"So you going to tell L J we saw him dancing and kissing Sophie, last week," Lucy said smiling at Chris

"No, there keeping it a secret for a reason we all know anyway it's been going on for three months,"

"It's true their not very good at hiding their relationship he really loves her though I felt it from both of them,"

"Well Leanne says she's going back to New York City next week,"

"So is L J he's taking over as Manager for Leanne, She's all set to merge the two clubs, to create a chain"

"I'm so happy for him,"

"Me too,"

"My Divorce is final; I am legally free from Jake"

"That's the best news I've heard in days," he smiles at her and kisses her deeply and begins to make love to her, she moans loudly as things begin to heat up, he goes down on her and whispers "come for me baby," she comes hard and fast he then enters her hard and fast enlisting a moan for her he moves within her fast and moans with her they go over the edge together and stay locked together neither of them wanting to leave each others embrace.

Piper and Leo sat on the bed in their room "Leo will you just drop this Kat doesn't want you to confront Jake ok, she loves him and they will have this child together, he needs a little time is all,"

"He should be here Piper; my little girl shouldn't have to go through this alone,"

"She's not alone she has us and her brothers,"

"Piper it just infuriates me that he is married to some other women and has got my little girl pregnant,"

"You forget they are getting divorced,"

"Does he love her will her come back and stand by her?"

"I'm sure he will, he is a god man,"

"I hope you right Piper,"

"Oh baby I always am," she smiles at him and kisses him

Kat Lay on her bed and rubbed her bump she wondered what Jake was doing where he was. A presents orbed in and caught her unawares she opened it to find a teddy inside and a note from Jake telling her that he would be coming to see her in a few weeks his training was taking longer than he expected but his divorce was through too, so officially he hoped all of that was behind him and that he will be their for her and his baby.

Kat smiled and was a little happier he was coming back … he had decided to take his training early it worked out Wyatt, Chris and L J went away for three months at a time to do training she had to put hers off till her baby was a little older. She cuddled the teddy which said on the label to my little bundle of joy your first teddy love Daddy.


	6. Chapter 5

**  
Chapter 5**

Mel sat quietly playing with her toys while Piper and Leo watched T.V Leanne walked down with the twins one under each arm.

"Hey Mel, want to play with Dylan and Izzy while I make them something to eat honey,"

"Yay! They can play with my blocks,"

"Ok Hun, make sure they have the squishy ones they like to throw the blocks at people,"

"Ok Lee,"

Leanne puts the twins down and Mel starts to play with them, Wyatt walks in he had just got back fro the club he sees Mel playing with the twins, Dylan and Izzy started clapping and smiling and gurgling. Wyatt walks into the kitchen and sees Leanne reaching for something in the cupboard. He walks up behind her and helps her get it she turns around to face him and grins.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey," he gives her a huge kiss

"hmmmm, I missed you, good day at work,"

"It was ok, I missed you, I stopped by your club too, Josh said he would be able to stay as long as you need him there if you don't want to go so soon,"

"I was meant to go back today, but I just couldn't leave them, not with Dimera around again,"

"I wont let him hurt you have you told your parents he's back,"

"No but I'm sure Wesley would have, it's not them he's after any more it's me and my children, Wyatt what we going to do,"

"Baby you are strong on your own you have to embrace the power of the phoenix I'll be their with you so will everyone else,"

"I don't know if I can,"

"Leanne, I love you, ok I won't let anything happen to you, or our children"

"I love you too, it just I'm relatively new at this remember I haven't had these powers for very long"

"Honey, when I started training with you, you took to it so quickly Baby! I was amazed, you can do this we have faith in you the power of three is behind you"

Leanne smiles she kisses him passionately then carries on making the twins lunch "honey get the high chairs set up please,"

"All three of them,"

"Yeah Lucy is bringing Lilly down to eat too,"

"Ok,"

"Oh and dinner is ready in the oven so if you could set the table for an hours time that would be great,"

"Ok baby shall I help you feed the twins,"

"Yeah that would be great,"

Wyatt kisses her nose then goes gets the twins so that they could feed them their dinner

Mel walks in behind Wyatt "Leanne have you made me something to eat,"

"I have in deed" Leanne puts out pizza chips and glasses of Coke out for the kids, could you go get Josh and CJ for me.

"Yay," Mel jumped up and down excitedly and ran off to get her nephews, they all came running in and sat and ate their pizza and chips.

Leanne and Wyatt started to feed the twins. Chris walked into the kitchen with Lilly "good evening all," He puts Lilly in the high chair

"Hey Chris I made some food for Lilly it on the side their,"

"Thanks Leanne,"

"Hey where's Lucy,"

"Oh she's upstairs with Kat,"

"Oh she is," Wyatt looked shocked

"Yeah their trying to get their friendship back on track she knows that Jake's the father of the baby,"

"How did she take it?"

"Well good, considering Kat was like one of her best friends,"

"But we were all great friends,"

"Except for me Wyatt, I came to group late,"

"Oh but Leanne you have always been my best friend,"

"That's true,"

"And then my lover and wife,"

"ewwww too much information,"

Leanne and Wyatt grinned at each other; they finished feed the twins and the other kids finished their food and went to play.

Leanne served up dinner to the adults, Piper and Leo at the heads of the table with Leanne Wyatt on one side and Chris, Kat and Lucy on the other everyone was happy. Lucy and Kat had sorted things out Chris and Lucy was very much in love as were Leanne and Wyatt. They sat done and enjoyed the meal it was delicious.

"This is amazing Leanne"

"My wife the Best I mean the other best cook I know"

Piper smiled "No this is better than mine well done Leanne,"

"Thanks mum I know how much you all love this particular dish"

"Lee, about Dimera how is the training going to face him,"

"Well Chris Wyatt and I have been working hard in Training who knows when he will strike I do know he's mounting a army as we speak could strike any time,"

Wyatt holds her hand tight

"you'll defeat him Leanne your strong,"

"Thanks Leo I mean Dad,"

L J and Sophie Lay together in bed they were so happy to be so in love and together. Sophie looked up at L J and smiles "Doesn't the rain look so beautiful,"

L J smiles at her "Yeah it does,"

"I'm glad you decided on coming to England for the weekend,"

"So am I, it rains here so much I thought it would be the perfect excuse to stay in bed all day,"

"Yeah," Sophie laughs and playfully whacks his chest

"I had to get you away for one weekend at least we don't know when Dimera will strike,"

"Yeah Leanne is so worried he'll challenge her to one on one I know Dimera,"

"We wont let anything happen to her"

"I know you wont, I just worry for her she hasn't trained all that much,"

"Wyatt takes her training everyday,"

"You think she'll be ready to face him,"

"Yeah I do be positive, she's a great fighter, she whipped my but in hand to hand combat and sword fighting and with powers and I wasn't even easy on her,"

"Well we trained her on the non powers stuff so if she needed to she could protect herself"

"Well Wyatt says she needs to embrace the full power of the phoenix,"

"It scares her she needs dad he is a phoenix but he's too stubborn and she s just as bad he could train her on that power,"

"Why is he so against my family we are the Charmed ones,"

"Well you hung out with Wesley, so therefore you are like him and no need to be known, he doesn't know you're the charmed ones,"

"Would that make a difference?"

"Oh yeah he is always talking about the charmed ones he just doesn't know who you are"

"No one knows we keep a low profile,"

"Which is a good thing,"

"Yeah,"

"Leanne needs to learn how to harness the power,"

"And your dad,"

"Would be the only one who could do it,"

"Question is how we get him and Leanne to talk again,"

"Couldn't we tell him who we are,"

"Yeah you could but that leaves my stubborn ass sister Leanne who is so angry at him,"

"Well Wyatt could,"

"No Wyatt is just as angry,"

"Ok then we can make them both see sense,"

Sophie kisses him "Thank you baby,"

"I love you and I'll do anything for you"

"I love you too,"

On the edge of town Dimera was getting his army collected in the catacombs of the Dimera Mansion, all known Dimera supporters and followers had gathered to take on the Phoenix.

"So Mr D Do we know who the next Phoenix is the one we have been searching for, for the last 18 years since none of Black kids have the power,"

"Ah but that's where you wrong and she was right under our noses and has recently come into her powers,"

"She but the phoenix is always a boy,"

"Yes but something changed, Black must think he is so clever, but she's new to the power and so will be easy pickings I lost my chance with her father since the phoenix has made him strong, but she will be weak she has no idea how to handle that magnificent power we will strike as soon as everyone is ready,"

"They will be ready in a couple of weeks,"

"Good," he laughs an evil laugh "Leanne Black will not know what hit her,"

"Dad come on you have to help her Dimera knows,"

"Wesley she made her bed she can lie in it, she married for love and she married a whitelighter"

"Not just any Whitelighter dad"

"B J don't if he wont help her because she's his daughter then he doesn't deserve to know"

"To know what that she married beneath her,"

"I'm sorry Wesley he needs to know,"

"Dad she married a charmed one,"

"The Charmed ones are women the Halliwell sisters,"

"The next generation Dad are men,"

"But she married someone called Wyatt Mathew,"

"His name father is Wyatt Mathew Halliwell the son of Piper Halliwell,"

"Well I'll be my little girl married one of the most magical beings in the world"

"She did, not someone beneath her now right dad, now she needs to face Dimera before she's ready,"

"You're the only one who can show her how,"

"I'm very well aware of that Wesley, have her come to the training room tonight there's not a minute to be spared"

"We will get her there thanks dad come on BJ,"

Leanne was looking out the window while they took a break from training Wyatt comes behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"What you thinking about?"

"Oh you know I was thinking I should go to Dad he'd know how to fight Dimera,"

"You know what I think about that, he's the one who wont help us but we could ask him,"

"I know but its getting the guts to go and ask him I need something to bribe him,"

Wyatt laughed what is it that we have that he could possibly want I'm beneath you remember,"

"I never been more embarrassed by my snobby family than in that moment if I had have said your surname he would have changed his tune,"

"He would have let you be my wife if he knew I was Halliwell,"

"Yup he has a huge respect for the Charmed ones,"

"Ok baby I know you were angry but I truly didn't care if he liked me or not I just wanted you, but if he is our only choice then we should ask him" he kissed her cheek

B J and Wesley orbed in

"B J Wes, hey guys what you doing here?"

"Don't be angry with us sis but we kind of talked to dad for you,"

"You did Well thanks but I" before she could finish her sentence Wesley interrupted

"He wants you in the training rooms ASAP,"

"He does did you tell him,"

"It slipped out,"

"B J,"

"I'm sorry ok forgive I just want to keep you safe and make you strong enough to face Dimera,"

"He knows you're the Phoenix,"

"How he find out? Wes"

"I don't know but that is what my sources tell me I'll go deeper,"

"No Wes you'll get caught, if he knows it wont be long until he attacks I've studied his previous attacks on our family,"

"So let's get on with training, I'll come with you Leanne it will be ok"

"Thanks baby … ok Wyatt get the twins I'm still breast feeding so if we are going to be training with dad we will be staying there so B J, Wes can you get our stuff and bring it to the guest room clothes all the baby stuff cots etc …. Ok lets go" She holds Wyatt's hand they get the twins and orb over to the training room.

Brady Black stood there in the training gear of the Phoenix his father wore when he trained him. Leanne and Wyatt orbed in after leaving the kids with Leanne's mother and a few hours worth of breast feeding milk. Leanne gripped Wyatt's hand.

Brady turned into a ball of fire and threw it at Leanne… she deflected it … while Wyatt's force field went up …

"Great reflexes my girl,"

Leanne nods at Wyatt and he puts the force field down

"So you brought the husband with you,"

"He has a name dad"

"Oh I know I was trying to get you mad so you can delve into your emotions and harness your power, lets start,"

"Ok let's," she takes position and the training begins Wyatt watches on the side lines Leanne looked amazing she was doing well but she had been hit and fell a bit she was bleeding a little too he kept getting up… when she got hit to go to her but Leanne shook her head got up a carried on. Brady was very impressed with his daughter and for the obvious love Wyatt had for Leanne.

Leanne took everything he threw and at her and was doing really well, Brady pushed and pushed at her but she didn't give in she kept going until she broke threw and used her Phoenix power.

"You did it," he picked her up and spun her around "my little girl did it," He put her down; Leanne looked up at him amazed at how powerful she felt. She looked over at Wyatt she was exhausted she had cuts and bruises but she had broken through faster than her father thought she would.

"Hey baby," Wyatt walks over "You did really well,"

"I'm so tired," She hugs him tight, Wyatt healed her as he hugged her

"You did very well Leanne you took to it faster than I thought you would you've been training,"

"You sound surprised Dad,"

"No I'm amazed at how strong you are but honey don't let your guard down because trust me Dimera won't let up he will take cheap shots and he will underestimate you, you can't underestimate him though"

"Ok dad!"

"Ok now go, get some rest here at 8 am sharp,"

Leanne nods and then Wyatt orbs her to the guest room where they will be sleeping

"Honey get some sleep I'll wake you when your needed,"

Leanne kisses him and crawls in to bed. Wyatt crawls in with her and holds her while she drifts off to sleep.

Sophie puts her cell phone down, "L J Leanne has started training with dad,"

"She has,"

"My brothers beat us to it,"

"They did, that gives us more time to stay here and spy on the Dimera organisation,"

"We haven't really done very much of that,"

"On the contrary I have computer trailing the Dimera workers,"

"You do your so clever,"

"That's why you love me," He kisses Sophie deeply

"Hmmm yeah it is,"

L J smiles at her "So how's she doing?"

"Dad's really putting her through her paces,"

"How's she doing?"

"Really well according to mum, dad is really impressed, and not just with Leanne,"

"Who with, with Wyatt?"

"Yeah, his love for Leanne I think he's really starting to come around,"

"That's a good thing,"

"Yeah it is, I wish weekend didn't have to end,"

"Me too, I don't want to have to work,"

"I love you LJ Halliwell,"

"I love you too Sophie Black,"

They kiss and make love again and again and then get ready to go home

Kat is eight months pregnant it's been months since she had received the first present for her baby from Jake, she lay back on the bed as she felt her baby move and kick she smiled good morning kid.

Jake orbs in "Morning,"

"Jake," She runs into his arms, Jake spins her around

"I'm so sorry I should have been here,"

"It doesn't matter you're here now," She smiles

Jake kissed her full on, Kat sinks and melts in his arms he breaks away, "I love you, Kat,"

"I love you too,"

"I shouldn't have left I'm sorry I had to get my head together but I love you Kat I realised that while I was away I couldn't stop thinking about you, and not just because of the baby it was you, I love you so much,"

"I love you too," she had tears in her eyes they lay together in each others arms him feeling his baby kick he talked to his baby and everything.

"Does your father know I'm the father,"

"Yeah,"

"Is he going to kill me,"

Kat laughs, "I wont let him,"

"Oh I feel so protected but there are also your brothers,"

"They have other things on their minds right now,"

"Oh yeah like what,"

"Oh an army of demons headed this way,"

"Well maybe I should get you out of here,"

"Leanne will protect us she has this huge power that she hasn't tapped into,"

"She's embracing the Phoenix,"

"You know about that,"

"Everyone knows about it,"

"Oh,"

"Well we didn't know,"

"Whose we?"

"Well my brother's and I,"

"Wyatt and Chris knew,"

"They did,"

"Yeah Leanne told Wyatt and Chris well he's her whitelighter so he was told, we all got taught about the Phoenix in magic school leave to Wyatt to fall and marry her," he laughs

"Well Leanne is in Training as we speak,"

"Wyatt go with her,"

"Yeah,"

"That's good," Jake kisses her and cuddles up to her and pulls her close.


	7. Chapter 6

**  
Chapter 6**

Leanne had embraced her powers and had become a force to be reckoned with Wyatt was very proud of her, two weeks have gone by and she has been training, eating and sleeping she had not spent very much time with her babies and was missing them. Leanne saw Wyatt standing out the window and kisses his neck and smiles at him.

"Hey baby," he grinned at her "I thought you'd still be in training," he kissed her nose.

"He said there is nothing more he can teach me I thought I'd come and spend time with my husband I've missed you," she pulls him along with her and kisses him slow taking his clothes off as she kisses him. Wyatt lays her down on the bed after her takes her clothes of and kisses down her body and goes down on her. He kisses back up her body after she orgasms and enters her and makes love to her. They lie in bed afterwards and stare in each others eyes lovingly.

"I missed you wife of mine,"

"I missed you too,"

"So does this mean I can make love to you, it's been two weeks and I know it's been hectic with the training I've just missed you baby,"

Leanne laughs "oh baby I love you and yes no more training more us time,"

Wyatt grinned and made love to her again and then in the shower and again in the bed.

Sophie and L J arrived back home after a long day at work. L J grinned at Sophie and kissed her neck as she washing the dishes. Sophie grinned "hey baby good day,"

"It was alright the clubs running smoothly, I missed you beautiful,"

"That's good because I missed you," she grinned and turned her head and she kissed him

L J grins, "So we going to eat dinner,"

"Yes it's on its way,"

"Nice," he grins at her "Then we have time,"

Sophie grins "Time, time for what,"

L J grins and picks her up and carries her to their bedroom kissing her.

Chris smiles at Lucy asleep he was holding Lilly and feeding her a portal opens up and a beautiful girl comes through. Chris looks at her "who are you?"

The girl grins "Nice to see you too daddy,"

Chris looks at her then at Lilly, "Your Lilly,"

"In the flesh," she grinned

The portal opens again and Dylan and Izzy fall through, "wow were in the past we knew you were up to something"

"Dylan Izzy, what you doing following me?"

"Well if you come to save mum we want to help,"

"Fine ok well we haven't got a lot of time Dimera is gonna attack in 20 minutes and your mum wont know what hit her,"

"Well let's get to work then," Izzy smiles

"We will go find mum and dad, Uncle Chris do you know where they are?"

Chris looks at them shocked "At your mum's parents, hold on why are you guys here,"

"Ok dad, Leanne dies when they isolate her from you, Uncle Wyatt gives up his magic and becomes a hermit because he blames himself that he wasn't able to protect her, Uncle L J and Sophie get married and become parents to Dylan and Izzy, Angel becomes an elder and leaves Kat alone, and well mum died trying to save Leanne when she feels her isolated so we came to warn you all,"

"Uncle BJ and Wesley told us something went wrong that this wasn't how it was meant to go down so Lilly got the idea to come back and stop it from happening we didn't know until now that she planned this and we followed her."

Chris wakes Lucy up and they fill her in … then they get to work preparing for the imminent attack.

L J and Sophie lay in bed eating their pizza feeding each other and kissing. Dylan orbs in covering his eyes "Uncle L J Auntie Sophie don't be scared it's me Dylan from the future can you get decent please," Sophie covers her self and gets dressed.

"Did you just call me Uncle L J you came from the future,"

"How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"Shows them his phoenix birthmark,"

"Yes to save mum, dad and Auntie Lucy,"

"Why what happens to them?"

"Well mum gets isolated and killed Lucy dies trying to save her and well dad just looses the will to live and becomes a hermit giving up on magic and on raising us but it was never destined to happen like that so we come back to make sure it never happens, Dimera studied mum tricks dad by shape shifting into you and leaves mum stranded on her own,"

"Have you told your dad?"

"Izzy is telling them while we speak,"

Leanne lay in Wyatt's arms "Baby if anything happens to me you need to promise you'll be there for Dylan and Izzy tell them that I loved them so much,"

"Baby, don't speak like that, nothing is gonna happen to you I wont let it,"

"Just promise me honey; I need to know that you and kids will be ok if I don't make it out of this fight alive,"

"I promise but baby I can't live without you," he holds her tight suddenly scared to loose her

"I love you so much I can't live without you," Leanne kisses him

Izzy orbs in her eyes covered mummy daddy can you not be making love this is an emergency

Leanne covers herself, "Who are you?"

"It's me mummy Isabelle,"

"You, You can't be Izzy you're a ..."

"Baby here, yeah I know, I'm from the future. Dad what ever you do not leave mum and Aunt Lucy you all got to stay together do not split up oh and Dimera will be here with his army in 15 minutes,"

"What!" Leanne clicks and dressed in her demon fighting leather outfit, "I guess it's show time"

Wyatt got up quick and got dressed and hugs his daughter ok let's get to the manor.

"Let's go,"

Wyatt, Izzy and Leanne orb to the manor

Lilly picks out the weapons she Dylan and Izzy will use to help in the fight. Lucy grins at her daughter "You look like me and Chris."

"Thanks mum,"

"You seem really close to your dad,"

"I am he's a great dad, and my brothers and I really owe a lot to him,"

"I'm glad,"

Leanne Orbs in determined to win this fight Izzy and Wyatt join her. Leanne picks out a weapon and stands ready to fight she becomes the Phoenix. L J, Sophie and Dylan orb in. Dylan runs over to his mum and dad and hugs them.

"I take it you're my little boy,"

"Yeah mum,"

"You look like your father,"

"Thanks,"

"Ok everyone in position, Wyatt stick with your brothers,"

"I'm not leaving you side,"

"Baby I'll be fine stick with your brothers,"

"Wyatt she has me by her side," Lucy put in

"And us," Lilly points to Dylan and Izzy and her self.

"I am a phoenix too dad and you daughter I can help mum don't worry we didn't come back her to loose, now go stand with my uncles,"

Leanne kisses Wyatt and rests her head on his forehead "I love you, your not going to loose me ever,"

"I love you, you're my soul mate, when this is over I am taking you away,"

"I'm looking forward to it," Leanne kisses him and hugs him

"Incoming," Lilly shouted as she looked at her watch, Leanne and Wyatt separate Wyatt orbs to his brothers. Izzy and Leanne stand to attention they look almost the same. Demons start to appear Wyatt, Chris and L J start fighting and vanquish lots of demons. Leanne and Izzy flame out and both become the Phoenix and fight side by side working together taking out demon after demon as do Dylan and Lilly who fight side by side. Lucy uses her fire balls against the demon and they were winning.

"No more demons, Did we do it?"

Leanne eyes were flaming "No we still got Dimera,"

They had captured the last demon and held him in a cage, the demon Rolf spoke up, "The boss will beat you Phoenix, its his destiny" Leanne looked at the demon and smiled.

Dimera sat their very cocky thinking that he had won "Now for me to make my entrance they must have captured the charmed ones and the Phoenix by now you did you send the whole army didn't you,"

"Sure did Mr D," Bart put in

"Well done Bart, Let's go," Dimera and Bart shimmer in to the mannor and see Leanne and rest standing together waiting.

Dimera looked shocked "Rolf, What's going on?"

"They didn't seem too shocked to see us, boss,"

"But I came to Leanne as him and told them the plan,"

"Mr D let's get out of here,"

"No, I'm running from what's mine, Phoenix I challenge you to a duel,"

Leanne steps forward, "Challenge excepted,"

Dimera grinned and got ready, Leanne looked at Wyatt and mouthed I love you to him he looked at her and smiled and said in her mind I'm here baby she says "I know baby your love will give me the strength I need, trust me my love I will win,"

Wyatt nods at her walks over to her and hugs he whispers "I love you,"

Leanne and Dimera walk in a circle and start the duel, Dimera used cheap shots and Leanne was bleeding but with one last shot Leanne wounded him to the extent his lackeys had to take him away. Leanne collapsed from the loss of blood Wyatt ran to her and healed her.

"Wow that was fun what a release,"

"You did good mum nice firepower,"

"not too bad yourself Lilly,"

"thanks mum I get it form you," Chris hugged his family

Leanne wakes and hugs Wyatt, "you did it baby,"

Leanne kisses him, "Yes I did but couldn't have done it without you and I hate to say it my father, and our kids," she grins at them

"Don't forget about my little girl," Chris smiled proudly

"Yes thank you Lilly honey,"

"I'd do anything for my family,"

Leanne goes and hugs Lilly Dylan and izzy, "ok well you better go home don't want to change too much by coming here,"

"We changed what we came here to change,"

Everyone gathered in the attic to send Dylan, Izzy and Lilly home. They all hugged and said bye and the three of them went through the portal to find more brothers and sisters and cousins.

Kat and Jake were at his apartment and were talking to the baby "were gonna have our baby here soon,"

"yeah I can't wait, I love you Kat Halliwell"

"I love you too," Kat and Jake cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms

L J and Sophie orb home and take a shower together and make love again and again.

L J looks at Sophie after "Oh god I love you so much,"

"I love you too," she smiles and kisses him

L J looks at her with love in his eyes, "Marry me!"

Sophie looks at him with shock, "Yes," she grins "Oh my god yes," she squeals and hugs him, L J leans over her and gets in to the draw and gets out a ring, "Oh baby it's beautiful," she grins as he puts it on her finger and then he kisses her.

"So your gonna be Mrs Halliwell,"

"I like the sound of that,"

L J grins at her "So do I," he kisses

"One thing when our grandchildren ask how you popped the question what am I going to say,"

"how about you tell them I asked you after a huge battle with demons,"

"I think I'm going to have to I can't very well tell them you asked me in bed," she grinned

L J laughs and kisses her "I tell you what baby I'll ask you again somewhere else so you can give them that story,"

Sophie grins "You don't need to do that,"

L J "I want to honey,"

Sophie then ask away "baby, then ask away,"

"I intend to," he kissed her and made love to her.

Wyatt and Leanne were in Rome from right after the fight. "When did you organise this,"

Wyatt grins at with baby Dylan in his arms "I bought this place as a get away for us and had it decorated,"

"exactly how I envisioned it"

"I had some help," he grinned

Leanne walked over with baby Izzy, "I love you, Halliwell,"

"I love you too Black," Wyatt kisses her "Let me show you around,"

Wyatt and Leanne put the babies to bed together … Leanne and Wyatt stared at each other and smiled both remembering when the day they first met.

**FLASHBACK**

Wyatt was unloading his car he heard a car fast approaching he dismissed it as general traffic he was carrying a case of beer.

Leanne had just got back into town she jumped into her jeep and decided to go pay Chris a visit he was at P3, she raced down to P3 … she zoomed into the parking lot right next to Wyatt accidentally making him drop the case of beer.

Wyatt storms over to the drivers side of the jeep Leanne get out and looks at him he hadn't recognised her but she had him, "Do you have any idea how to drive you …," Wyatt was shocked to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he shook his head

Leanne looks at him "you stupid woman do you know what you did and how much that's gonna cost," he yelled at her

Leanne looks at him, "I didn't make you drop your beer and I'm better driver than you any day,"

"You give woman drivers a bad name, you just proved that women drivers can't drive,"

Leanne glares at him, "I have no time to be insulted by the likes of you, is Chris in," she storms off angry that he was yelling at her.

Wyatt watched her go and kicks the ground, "well done Wyatt,"

Leanne walks into Chris, "hello stranger,"

Chris looks up from the laptop and grins, "Leanne," he gets up and spins her around, "When did you get back?"

"Today, I just had a run in with your brother he didn't recognise me, I kinda maybe raced in here music blaring and didn't notice him I maybe caused him to drop a case of beer, which I'll totally pay for,"

"So how long you gonna stay for,"

"Long enough for a cup of tea,"

"Cool stay here I'll go make it,"

Wyatt was bringing in the beer and he stared at her as she looked through Chris computer and talked to Chris. He walked in and out bringing in the beer.

"So will you sing at the bar,"

"yeah of course,"

"excellent?"

"Anyway since I sorted out your accounts I should be going," She gave him a hug and walked out while looking through her bag for her keys she bumped into Wyatt and he dropped another case of beer. Leanne put her hand to mouth holding in a laugh "Are you gonna make a habit of bumping into me that's the second case you made me drop," he said crossly

"Well if you looked where you're going and wore something other than Black maybe someone would notice you," She walks of but yells back "I'll pay for the cases," she ran to her car put on the music and drove off fast.

Wyatt smiled and said to himself "Now there's the woman for me," he laughed to himself. Leanne smiles and says to her self "As hot as I remember,"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Wyatt grinned at her "oh I wanted you from the first day,"

"oh you wanted me since I was seven," she joked

Wyatt laughs "You know what I mean,"

"I do," she kisses him "forever,"

"And always," he finished and picked her up and carried her to their room and made love to her sweet and soft, then fast and needy.

Leo and Piper lay in bed together having put Melinda to bed "So everything is working out,"

"Yeah it is, Angel and Kat are together, Leanne wounded Dimera enough to be free of facing him again until they can find a way of vanquishing him for good, Chris and Lucy have become a family, L J is popping the question,"

"Really my little boy is gonna ask a girl to marry him,"

"Yes he is,"

"I'm the happiest man in the world, I've got a great family a beautiful wife," he kisses her deeply and makes love to her.

Chris and Lucy sat together on the beach looking out at the water and stars in the air. Chris kisses Lucy's neck, "What you thinking about?"

"Oh just how great a father you turned out in the future, it's really comforting to know that if something happened to me our children would be in great hands."

Chris smiles and kisses her, "we will be great parents together,"

"Well Wyatt completely collapsed in his grief,"

"I know,"

"Lilly said you stood up and looked after her and her brothers,"

"Anything for my kids,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," they sat their in silence holding each other close "Marry me Luce,"

Lucy turns in his arms grins at him "you mean it,"

"yes I mean it, well,"

"yes, oh my god yes,"

"I love you,"

"I love you,"Chris kisses her and makes love to her on the beach. He takes her home and they make love all night, getting up to see to the kids together. Chris and Lucy can't stop smiling at each other. They call Wyatt, Kat and L J and give them the news. They all decide to celebrate by going out to dinner in a few days in Rome.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kat lays in Jake's arms his hands rubbing her belly "Last week in Rome was great I thought it would be weird but it was like old time except we all paired up and new added additions."

"Yeah it was great I couldn't keep my hands off you all night you looked so sexy,"

Kat feels a contraction, "Awww," she holds her stomach

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labour,"

"Are you sure baby I mean the other two times it was false alarms,"

Kat stood up and her waters broke, "oh I'm sure,"

"Oh god," he runs and grabs the bag and the car keys and runs into the car leaving her on the porch and he drove off, he drove back ran and got her helped her into the back and drove fast to the hospital. Kat was breathing through her contractions.

Jake held her hand as she screamed they couldn't give her an epidural because she was already fully dilated.

Jake looked at the doctor

"One more push Kat,"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she pushes hard and the baby boy is born.

"He's so beautiful," Jake grins down at his son and kisses the side of Kat's head. He gives him to Kat.

"Hi Liam,"

Jake grins "your naming him after my dad,"

"Yeah, I am he may be a," she looks around "A Vampire, but he's a Vampire with a good soul,"

Jake grins, "Yeah he is, Hi Liam,"

"Is your brother coming to visit?"

"Yes Conner will be here with dad and Spike next week to take Liam to train he'll be gone a week and come back here a fourteen year old whitelighter vampire."

"Yeah!"

"Baby, we talked about this,"

"I know I was just looking forward to all the sleepless nights and holding when he had a nightmare and raising him,"

"I know honey but he's part vampire he needs to learn to control his power like Connor and I did!"

"How come Lilly wasn't sent?"

"I knew she wasn't mine when she was born I didn't smell Vampire on her,"

"Oh Jake,"

"Its ok I got you and our boy,"

Kat smiles and kisses him "Yeah you do,"

Jake smiles and kisses her "We have the whole week together with him then it's just a week then we will be back,"

"Your going as well,"

"Yes unless you want me to stay,"

"I want you to stay baby I don't want to be with out you and my boy,"

"Ok I'll stay and Connor can train him on his own with his dad,"

Leanne looked at Wyatt as they all sat waiting in the waiting room and smiled, Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned "you ok baby,"

"I'm fine baby," he kisses her "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"So next week her baby will be fourteen,"

"It's the Vampire way apparently,"

The doctor walked out to announce that Kat had a baby boy and they may all go through.

Leanne and Wyatt took turns holding him "I'm sorry Jake looks like Liam is a Halliwell,"

"Yeah he's as cute as his uncle," L J put in grinning

Leanne "He's gorgeous so he can't look like you L J," she jokes

"Oi,"

"He's perfect," Piper said a tear coming out her eye

"He Looks like me," Wyatt said

"Yes he does," Kat agreed

Chris and Lucy were organising their wedding, "Kat had a little boy,"

"Oh wow that's great,"

"They called him Liam,"

"Awww that's so sweet, I can't wait to see them, I'm the happiest girl in the world I have a great man and my best friend just had a baby,"

"We're getting married in a few weeks are your demon side coming because I know your dad, will be there, but your mums side"

"My brothers and sisters and Uncle Cole and that's it my step dad is the source I don't think we want him there," she grins

"Your right we don't," he kisses her

Wesley orbed into the hospital room red eyed from "Leanne I found them,"

"Found who,"

"Leanne Jr and Chloe, mine and Nikki's kids,"

"but I thought,"

"No Dimera took them Nikki's alive, they found me asked me for help, the source has them captive I can't get near enough,"

Leanne looked at Wyatt "honey can you help,"

"We can only try,"

"I'll get Soph," he orbs to New York and tells her what's happened

"I'll go get Chris and Lucy," Wyatt orbed off.

Leanne took Wesley's hand "we will get them back,"

"I hope so,"

"Sorry Kat we will see you soon,"

"its ok I got Jake and Liam and my parents I'll be fine,"

"If you need me call ok,"

"Thanks Jake,"

Leanne and Wesley orb out.

Nikki sat with the twins "Daddy will find us and save us,"

"Do you think so mum,"

"I know so your Auntie Leanne is married to one of the new charmed ones,"

"We will be saved before you have to marry the new source," said Leanne junior.

"I hope so but baby if I marry him you must leave with your Dad,"

"But mum,"

"No I will be evil, I wont be your mum anymore,"

"We love you mum,"

"I love you both," "Come on Wes Baby you have to save our babies,"

Leanne looked at Wesley "Are they evil Wes,"

"No Lee, they aren't, they are thirteen years old and Nikki has kept them safe by pretending to be evil,"

"How do you know,"

"The demon inside me Leanne, can sense evil she's not,"

"Ok I believe you so our plan is get in get as soon as possible, with demons around them I have made all the potions we will need, me and Lucy will go first with our fire power, then Wyatt Chris and L J and then you Josh and Sophie,"

Wyatt orbs in to Chris and Lucy "Guys Family Emergency,"

"oh bro can't you do it with out us,"

"Nope sorry bro power of three and Lucy needed for Leanne's plan to work,"

"It's ok baby we can finish when we are done," Lucy hugged him and Kissed

"If we must, ok let's go to this family emergency," they all orb to Leanne and Wesley.

They orb to Leanne and Wesley.

Soph and L J orb in hand in hand Sophie runs to Wesley "We will save them bro, We will get Nikki back,"

"How could I not have known she was alive Soph,"

"Dimera must have blocked them,"

"I'll kill Dimera if it's the last thing I do,"

"No Leanne Will Bro or it will be the last thing you do,"

"You forget he put a demon in me,"

"Wes man we all what he's done to you bro but you'll get yourself killed if u go after him without Leanne,"

"Why my wife?"

"She was prophesised to be his end,"

"I was what when were you gonna tell me,"

"Nikki told me when she astral projected to me,"

"Ok well this no time to talk about this, what's your plan Lee,"

"Well Luce and I will go together, the power of three behind us we will pave the way with our fire power, then the power of three spell to hit the erm your Step dad and then Wesley and Soph will get in get the girls and get out we will cover them,"

"Where not gonna kill him are we because I don't fancy having my brothers and sisters come after me and not be nice at our wedding,"

"No the power of Three spell I wrote will keep him at bay long enough to get them out and get out of there,"

"It's not gonna hurt him,"

"No Wyatt it isn't I don't want to put our babies in danger of him coming after us,"

"Isn't my wife clever," he hugs her and kisses her she grins, she hands Chris Wyatt and L J the power of three Spell.

"Let's go," "Daddies coming girls daddies coming,"

Lucy and Leanne orb down to the underworld Leanne somersault and kills loads of demons they both start blowing up demons Wyatt, Chris and L J join in Wesley Soph and get demons that slip through and soon they arrive at the cave where Nikki, Lee Jr and Chloe are being kept guarded by Bart (Dimera's Henchman).

Wesley's eyes are black he uses his blowing up power to blow up Bart but he doesn't blow up just get thrown backwards and knocked out. Wesley opens the door Nikki. "Nikki!"

"Wesley, you came,"

"of Course I did," he hugs her tight "oh I have missed you so much,"

"I missed you too,"

"Wes Nikki, sorry but we haven't got long let you guys out or Leanne's plan wont work,"

The girls follow Josh out and run toward Leanne, Lucy and the guys Sophie and Josh following Then Wesley and Nikki who were holding hands. The source flames in behind them. Nikki lets go of his hand and puts a force field up keeping the source out and from Wes so he can't get to her "go save the girls,"

"No Nikki,"

"Yes Leanne get him out of here,"

"No Nikki I love you don't do this,"

"I love you too," She has tears in her eyes "Go,"

Wyatt drags Wesley with them; Wesley has tears in his eyes trying to get back for her they orb him home. Leanne held him while he cried Josh and Soph held the twins.

Meanwhile in the Underworld

"Well Nicole,"

"You promised you wouldn't go after them if I agreed to marry you,"

"I did and I can be a demon of my word,"

"So you wont go after them,"

"You signed there death warrant they will die in the huge battle with the charmed ones,"

Nikki thinks to her self no they are safe.

The evil wedding commences Nicole wakes up evil the queen of all evil.

Leanne hugs Wyatt "how is he?"

"Ok getting to know the twins,"

"How old are there?"

"13,"

"Wesley was 16 then,"

"Yeah he and Nicole loved each other, they met when he was kidnapped and they put a demon in him that has now become a part of him, she was a Dimera and escaped with him,"

"Were you close with her,"

"Yeah, we became really good friends, she got pregnant and I was there when the twins were born we thought they were all dead,"

Wyatt hugs her "you lost your friend again,"

"Yeah!"

L J and Sophie return home and are so tired go to bed holding each other thankful they still have each other unlike Wesley and Nikki.

Chris and Lucy hold each other feeling so bad for Wesley. "Leanne let us know if we can do anything,"

"Leanne looks at them I will thank you so much, if you need help planning the Wedding let me know I am after all a wedding planner,"

"Oh my god you are Chris why didn't you tell me,"

"I thought you wanted to plan it,"

"Me I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding please Leanne would you,"

"I would love to,"

Lucy hugs Leanne and they squeal up and down.

Wyatt and Chris look at each then them and chuckle.


End file.
